Ice Make- Gruvia
by fairytailheart
Summary: A typical morning with Gray and Juvia in their own little apartment bedroom. Rated T for mentions of frickle frackle (if you know what I mean *winks*) and language.


**Ice Make**

_**First of all, I know it's not much but thank you so much to those who have read and reviewed to Just One Kiss :3 I am considering a third chapter now actually, an epilogue of some sorts, but I'm not quite sure what to do with it or how to put it into words...**_

_**Any way, here is a much happier Gruvia drabble to make up for Just One Kiss's heart crushing content. Tried to add a little bit of comedy in it too.**_

_**There also might be a NaLu one shot in the works so look out for that. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or it's characters. **_

* * *

"Gray-Sama, let go. Juvia needs to get dressed."

"No."

Juvia Lockser tried, and failed miserably at prying her boyfriend's strong arms from her waist. She had been awake for half an hour, naked as a jaybird just waiting for him to wake up and release her. It had been twenty minutes since he had woken up, hair disheveled and eyes sleepy. It had been ten minutes of her trying to get him to let her go so she could not be so bare, and him just saying 'no'.

"Juvia knows that her Gray-Sama is comfortable but she wants to get dressed..." She pouted cutely and traced her finger over his rough knuckles. His grip did not loosen on her waist at all. In fact, it tightened.

Gray was a cuddler in the mornings especially, because his sleep fogged mind always blurred everything but that section in his brain labeled 'Touching Juvia in any way shape or form'. She usually woke up trapped in his large arms or with her head on his tough but pillow-ish bicep, because he had a habit of waking up in the middle of the night and fixing their position if he discovered he was not holding her. Most times, she didn't mind it one bit. His warmth was the only persuasion she needed to stay home in bed with him and not go to the guild, or do anything at all. But on some mornings, just like this one where she woke up stark naked after certain activites, she wanted out of his arms to put some clothes on.

The cuddly ice mage looked up at her then, and grinned to himself at the sight of love bites and bruises on her neck. Even after seeing all of her, touching all of her, she was still shy to be bare around him. Her face was slightly flushed and her arm was crossed over her chest as she pouted down at him. Her wavy blue tresses fell across her shoulders and in tiny strands around her cheeks and over her cerulean eyes. Her lips were a light shade of pink, still pleasantly plump from the aggressive kisses he gave her previously. Her long eyelashes brushed gently against her cheek bones... and lets not forget the way she sat; legs crossed in an attempt at modesty.

And it was fucking adorable.

"I will let you go get dressed, on two conditions." He said with his hoarse morning voice that made her shiver.

With a huff, she replied. "What are the condtions?"

"One." He began with a smirk. "The only clothing you put on is my shirt from last night and nothing else." He poked her stomach. "Two, you come right back here and cuddle me before any unexpected interruptions that might occur."

"Deal. Now release Juvia, perverted Gray-Sama." His girlfriend gave a cheeky grin, using his moment of shock from her insult to peel herself from his grasp.

"God dammit woman."

"Juvia isn't sorry!" The bluenette trilled as she shyly wandered around in search of his shirt that he... she... threw somewhere in the heat of their moment the night before. He turned over and watched her the whole time, eyes trained on the natural sway of her hips and her soft skin and her alluring curves and the slight bounce of her-

"Down, little buddy. Down boy."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Juvia simply rolled her eyes at him, finding the shirt from the previous day and pulling it over her head. It was a simple white shirt, that was enticingly tight and fitted on him and long and baggy on her.

It fell over her body and reached the middle of her thighs. It rose outwards slightly because of her rear and chest, and some how made her deep blue eyes pop. To Gray, having her wear his shirt made her look even more ravishing than if she was just completely bare, or wearing her sexy lingerie, or lying beneath him while he-

"Go the fuck back to sleep little buddy."

"What was that? Is Gray-Sama talking to himself again?"

"Hell no. You're just hearing things, baby." He chuckled nervously while trying to look as natural as possible while fixing the sheets.

His girlfriend shrugged her shoulders, grabbing a hair tie from the dresser and tying her knotted hair in a low pony tail. She then proceeded, with Gray's whiny pleads, to crawl back into bed and under the printed covers.

But before she could even get comfortable he had her tucked protectively away in his arms, between his chiseled body and the painted blue wall. "Gray-Sama..." She sighed, but gave in and snuggled against him.

As usual, her gentle fingers started running lovingly over his skin, dipping into every curve and crevice of his muscled body.

"You know, white is my favorite thing to see you in." He spoke after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them. "You look really beautfiul in white."

"Juvia... Looks good in white?" She looked up at him curiously.

He nodded. "I guess its because of your eyes and your hair... white and blue go together... and the two remind me of water and ice. Just like us." He smiled sweetly, kissing her nose gently and nuzzling his face against her neck. "You wouldn't happen to have any white lingerie, would you?"

The water mage gasped suddenly at his words, and she flushed a bright pink. "J-Juvia doesn't own any white lingerie, Gray-Sama... Juvia gets really embarrassed to go out and buy it... so she doesn't want to go out on an extensive search for that suff because she already has underwear...

"Well god damn..." Gray huffed, grumbling something along the lines of 'that sucks' or 'that is too bad'.

"But..." The shy woman spoke again, chewing her bottom lip. "If it makes Gray-Sama happy... Juvia will ask Mira-San to take her out shopping tomorrow... Juvia doesn't want to do it alone..."

Gray looked up at the sound of shyness in her voice and on her face, and he immediately felt guilty, like he was pressuring her to do something she didn't feel comfortable doing. His heart twisted. He sat up quickly, bringing her with him and hugging her tightly. "No no, Juvia... you don't have to go out and buy new lingerie if it makes you uncomfortable." he said frantically. "I'm happy just being with you, it doesn't matter what kind or colour of underwear you wear for me because I'm just gonna take it off you anyway. You don't have to go out it's okay. I'll take you out on a date tomorrow, yeah? To make up for this! How about the beach or the park or... no, we'll go to a fancy restaraunt and I'll buy you flowers..."

Gray went on and on, nervous that he hurt her feelings or made her feel like all he wanted was sex from her, which wasn't the case. His paranoia that she would be mad at him grew and grew as he went on and on. But he was interrupted by her laugh; her soft, heart warming, melodious laugh that always made his heart do weird things.

"W-what...?"

"Gray-Sama is so cute." She giggled, taking his face in her dainty hands and kissing his lips gently. "It's okay, Juvia knows Gray-Sama means well. She doesn't mind buying more lingerie if it mean he is happy."

And that was that. After a few more gentle and reassuring kisses, from her, Gray relaxed and held her to him once more. The couple then fell silent, basking in each other's warmth and the still existent after glow. She ran her hands over his scratched up back, he toyed with the ends of her long hair.

"So um... Mira-San told Juvia that she over heard Gray-Sama and his friends..." Juvia started suddenly after a few minutes, her cheeks brightening a little. "She told Juvia that they asked Gray-Sama about the...intimacy in his life..."

"...oh?"

"She refused to tell Juvia what his answer was..." She slowly sat up again, looking down at him with an all too curious gaze. She watched as his cheeks turned a bit red and a cheeky grin spread across his face. "So... Can Gray-Sama tell Juvia what he said? If he isn't too shy about it?"

Gray chuckled. "I'm not shy, babe, and you know that. Do you really want to know?" He asked and she nodded furiously.

"Yes, Juvia really wants to know. Mira-San was snickering and mumbling to herself all day. So much so that Juvia thinks Cana-San's alcoholic tendancies are rubbing off on her. So Gray-Sama better tell Juvia or she will not make him breakfast."

He sat up too. "Well, when they asked what that part of our life was like I decided to not be a kinky pervert and explain everything..." Juvia'shands moved awkwardly as if to pull the words out of his mouth. "So I replied with something simple, silly, and definitely true..."

"Yeah? Go on Gray-Sama! Juvia wants to know!" he couldn't help but chuckle a little at her enthusiasm.

"I said..." He grinned and cleared his throat. "Ice make her scream."

Gray spent the rest of the day being completely ignored by his girlfriend, who was left completely flustered and whose mind seemed to have been broken from hearing such a terrible joke.

Gray never got laid for a week or so after that.

THE END

* * *

_**This was kinda inspired by some head canons and art from tumblr. 'Ice Make her scream' came from a Gruvia head canon that when Gray is asked how Juvia is in bed, that is his response... so credit goes to whoever came up with that (I'm not good with remembering users)**_

_**The idea of Gray not letting go of Juvia because he is lazy and a cuddler, and Juvia only wearing Gray's shirt was inspired by artwork and a drabble from **honeyteacake** on** tumblr**. Go check her out!**_


End file.
